Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 2014 |drivetrain = |engine = |gt6type = |torque = |power = 614 BHP |pp = 637 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |cost = Cr.1,000,000 }} The Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo is the 8th Vision Gran Turismo concept car made by Toyota. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.12) and Gran Turismo Sport. It is a racing version of the Toyota FT-1, with features and designs required for pure racing competition. Colors Six colors are available for this car: *Red/Carbon *Red/Red *Matte Black/Carbon *Matte Black/Red *Silver/Carbon *Silver/Red Description Following the excitement of the FT-1 release in the Gran Turismo 6 game, the CALTY design team from Toyota’s North American Design branch has taken their dream one step further in creating the ultimate racecar, the FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo. The designers’ original intention in designing the FT-1 was to unabashedly appeal to the die hard car enthusiasts. In the same way, the FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo is designed for die-hard Gran Turismo fans. The designers focused on keeping the FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo authentic for the virtual racetracks of the game, to maximize their driving pleasure. Because the bones and architecture of the FT-1 already lend itself to cooling and down force through “function-sculpting,” the vision version just needed to be enhanced as a pure racing car. The designers closely studied racetracks and racecars, and applied their research into the styling. A deep sense of rawness is evident in the FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo, due to its purely function-driven design aesthetics. The fenders and tires are wider for extreme grip on the track. The enlarged air intakes provide increased cooling, and a larger rear wing and additional front canards have been added for even more down force. The rear diffuser has been enlarged with multiple vertical fins, and is moved further back for cleaner airflow. The FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo looks and feels the way it performs, so the driver can speed through the racetracks with the same sensation and thrill of real racing. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 6, if the player zooms near the window of this car in photo mode, one can notice that this car reuses the interior of the road-going FT-1. This may have been the reason why the interior of this car is blacked out when viewed from cockpit view. **If the zoom-in is done during a Photo Travel, the course radar on the cockpit displays the track map of Kart Space, a track where only karts can race in. **Oddly enough, the interior of the road-going FT-1 was reused once again in Gran Turismo Sport. Unlike GT6, the interior of this car is not blacked out when viewed from cockpit view, probably because the Gr.3 version has a proper interior. *The sound of this car in Gran Turismo Sport may hint to it using a similar 2.0 litre turbocharged inline-4 engine to a Super GT car, only with a hybrid KERS system (which may explain the hybrid energy gauge in both GT6 and GT Sport). The horsepower of the car may also suggest otherwise, as it is nearly similar. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Toyota Concept Cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Concept Cars